


I've Tasted Blood and I Want More

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Demon Bill Cipher, Gross, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, The Mindscape, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bill, that’s <em>gross</em>,”</p>
<p>He pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. “It’s <em>delicious</em>,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Tasted Blood and I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> am i ever gonna stop using rocky horror lyrics as titles? nope!

Dipper had started to get used to mainly spending time with Bill in the mindscape. In a similar vein, there were things about Dipper that Bill wasn’t quite used to. Dipper’s period, for instance, was one thing Bill wasn’t accustomed to.

It’s not that he was grossed out by it, not at all; he just didn’t understand why it happened to Dipper specifically. He guessed there was really nothing in the cards to have prevented his biological sex fucking up, there was human error in every species, after all. But if there was anything that infuriated Bill, it was watching his boyfriend suffer, and not being the reason for it.

He hoped a visit would make his Pine Tree happy. So he waited for the boy to fall asleep, and woke him up immediately in his dreams.

“Hiya, Pine Tree!” he greeted cheerfully. His response was a low, irritated groan.

Even in the mindscape Dipper was in agony, lying face first onto his bed and clutching at his abdomen. Bill rushed over to the boy and stroked his hair, gently lifting him by the chin.

“Poor baby,” he cooed. “Anything I can do?”

“Go away,” he hissed, but he didn’t sound too convincing.

Bill was only concerned because of how red the boy’s face was, and how sweat-drenched.

“You sure you’re alright, kid?”

That’s when he could smell it. At first he didn’t put two and two together; he tended to forget about human biological systems. But that’s what it was. That’s _definitely_ what it was.

This kid fucking _reaked_ of sex. Bill rolled him over to look at him.

Dipper let his jaw hang slack and let out a long “nngh.” His eyelids fluttered before he met Bill’s gaze. “Bill,” he moaned.

“Yes, Pine Tree?”

He groaned again and let his head roll to the side. Bill quickly corrected himself, taking his boyfriend delicately by the chin.

“Yes, Dipper?”

The boy emitted what sounded like a low sob.

“I know, kid,” he comforted. He rubbed a cold hand under Dipper’s shirt and gently massaged his lower abdomen. The boy moaned under his breath. “You’re all worked up, huh?” He trailed his fingers down to the elastic band of his sweats. “Need me to take care of you?”

Dipper went rigid. “I’m bleeding pretty bad, Bill,”

This only made the demon’s eyes go wider. His mouth practically fucking watered at the thought. “No problem to me, Dip,” he cooed, “no problem at all.” He licked his lips and glanced up.

“But, like--it’s gonna make a big mess,”

“You keep forgetting!” Bill cried, jumping up excitedly. “This is the mindscape, where anything can happen and nothing is permanent! Who cares if it makes a mess, it won’t _be_ here when you wake up,”

Dipper sighed in relief despite himself. “I don’t want to make you do this, though, I’m really not my best right now, and it’s gross--”

“You’re always your best,” Bill cut him off. “And Dipper, kid,” he gushed, his mouth watering again. “Grossed out is the _last_ thing I am,”

There was a long silence with hard eye contact. Bill started to tug at the band on Dipper’s sweats again. Dipper let his shoulders sag and moaned brokenly, nodding in approval.

Bill swallowed hard and jumped into the task. He slipped Dipper’s pants down and pulled cautiously at his underwear, revealing a thoroughly soaked pad and dried blood stains. He yanked on the boxers until they were down at the boy’s ankles, and started to lick teasingly at his skin. Dipper whimpered a little, and Bill scooted himself closer between his boyfriend’s legs at the edge of the bed, licking some of the dry blood from his folds.

Dipper bit his lip, trying not to watch. The demon pressed one finger to each side surrounding his opening and spread his fingers ever so slightly, gasping a little at the spurt of blood that poured out. Dipper cringed, but instead of laughing, Bill went in and started to lap it up. The boy shuddered and sighed at the sudden contact.

“Bill, that’s _gross_ ,”

He pulled away, licking the blood from his lips. “It’s _delicious_ ,”

Dipper shook his head, but went right back to his headspace once Bill brought his lips back. His tongue was forked and pointed and always hit exactly where Dipper wanted. This was the horniest he’d ever been, but he never thought he would actually get Bill to do something like this. This was _disgusting_ but Bill looked like this was the best thing that’d ever happened to him.

He kept pulling away for air, but coming right back with just as much intensity as he’d pull off with, dragging his tongue over the boy’s clit and eating out his opening, digging his tongue around inside and sipping at the blood that oozed out.

Dipper took Bill by the hair suddenly, pulling him back. Bill looked up at him, eyes glazed over with sex and lips dripping blood. He was disheveled and breathing hard, and Dipper almost came at the sight. The demon sloppily wiped his face with the back of his hand and locked eyes with Dipper, waiting for him to speak.

He swallowed hard, breathing shaky. In a weak, broken voice, he said firmly: “Fuck me.”

Bill sighed and pulled himself off, standing up and planting a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Dipper cringed at the taste of his own blood but kissed back, desperate for Bill’s tongue. Bill pulled off, though, pushing Dipper swiftly onto his back and lifting his legs up. He hoisted the boy’s knees to his chest and spread his thighs out, letting blood soak into the sheets.

He pulled his pants to his thighs and hummed. “What a perfect little angel boy,” he cooed, wiping song of the blood off Dipper’s opening with his finger and licking it off. “What a shame you let me corrupt you,”

Dipper keened and hooked his hands under his knees, pulling them in and waiting patiently for Bill to fuck him.

He slid into Dipper’s opening, blood gushing all over him. He bent in slightly, resting the pads of his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he fucked him deep and slow. “Good boy,”

Dipper scooted himself down the bed, fucking himself onto Bill. “ _Faster_ ,” he hissed.

Without a second thought he snapped his hips against the boy, faster and faster until the younger one was breathless and grabbing at the sheets. Bill took one of his hands and locked their fingers together, fucking him harder and relishing in the way his gasps turned into squeaks. 

“Harder, harder, _harder_ ,” he practically shrieked.

He could feel Dipper clenching around him and knew he was close. He pressed both hands onto his shoulders, fucking him down onto the bed and restraining him there. He pressed kisses to his jaw, and ran two fingers over the boy’s clit. Dipper groaned, so he repeated the motion, drawing circles into it, before suddenly pulling out and cumming on the floor.

Bill bit his lip and wiped sweat from his brow, still breathing harshly when he straightened himself up. Dipper sucked in a violent breath, waiting for Bill to touch him. He yanked his pants up and dropped to his knees before sliding two fingers into the boy and curling them. Dipper moaned in relief and Bill uncurled, then curled, quick and roughly, before Dipper screamed and clenched hard around his fingers.

He carefully pulled his fingers out and popped them into his mouth, savoring the copper taste and then removing them completely clean. He helped pull Dipper’s boxers and sweats back up and crawled onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then his lips.

“Sleep well, angel,” he sang, before snapping his fingers and letting the mindscape fade to black.


End file.
